1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper sheet receiving and discharging device and more specifically to a device for discharging sheets of paper or the like one-by-one from the bottom of a stack of sheets.
2. Related Art
Heretofore it has been known to blow air towards the side of a stack of sheets in the vicinity of a deepened part of a sheet carrier, while at the same time the bottom sheet of the stack is sucked against the carrier, with the result that an air layer forms between the sheet and the stack thereabove, lifting the stack from the bottom sheet, thus reducing the friction between the bottom sheet and the rest of the stack allowing the bottom sheet to be conveyed. Although in such a device there is generally pretty good separation between the bottom sheet and the rest of the stack, it has been found in practice that disturbances in separation and transport may occur when stacks of sheets are used with different stack weights and stack heights, when use is made of sheets with different rigidities, or when the sheets used are curled or have deformations due, for example, to stapling or perforating.